parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Why Should You Use Special Guests In Dcolemanh's Thomas Parody Casts?
Here is a reason why Dcolemanh should use special guests in his Thomas parodies. Special Guests Thomas/The Jungle Book Special Guests For Gordon's March * Dr Robotnik as Governor Ratcliffe * The Robots as Govenor Ratcliffe's Minions * Agent Ed as The Boy * The Crows as The Animals * Luigi as Tantor * Cream as Terk * Rayman as Aladdin * Ly the Fairy as Princess Jasmine * Tom and Jerry as The Two Other Elephants * GonGon as John Darling * AiAi as Michael Darling * Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Rocket Robot on Wheels as The Lost Boys * The Disney Characters as The Other Animals * The Stampede (from The Lion King) as The Stampede (from Jumanji) * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Parade * Ed, Edd, Eddy, Courage, Chicken, Crash Bandicoot, and Crunch Bandicoot as The Seven Dwarfs * Shaggy Rogers as Hogarth * Berk as The Iron Giant Special Guests For The Bare Necessities *Stanley (from Disney's Stanley) as Koda *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Young Simba *Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear (from The Muppets) as TImon and Pumbaa *Laurel and Hardy (from Laurel and Hardy) as Chip and Dale *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Kenai *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Nita *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Pacha *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Littlefoot *Rex (from Toy Story) as Rex *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Lumpy *Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Roo *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Winnie the Pooh *Bernard (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Adult Simba *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Adult Nala *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Tom *Gumball and Darwin (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Rutt and Tuke *Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Squeeks the Caterpillar *Spike (from Rugrats) as The Seal *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Gentlemen *Bitzer (from Shaun the Sheep) as Donald Duck *Ed, Edd, Eddy, Courage, Chicken, Johnny Bravo, and Crunch Bandicoot as The Seven Dwarfs *Nani Pelekai (from Lilo and Stitch) as Ariel *Lilo Pelekai (from Lilo and Stitch) as Melody *The Three Stooges (from The Three Stooges) as The Nephews *Stitch (from Lilo and Stitch) as Fish *Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) as Mother Duck *The Aliens (from Toy Story) as The Ducklings *Globox (from Rayman) as Quacker *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Adult Kovu *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Adult Kiara *The Disney Cast as The Puss In Boots Cast *The Peanuts Cast as The In The Wild Cast *The Cartoon Cast as The Bears *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Chicken Little *The Video Game Characters as The Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue Cast *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Scrooge McDuck *The Non-Disney Cast as The Madagascar Cast Special Guests For I Wanna Be Like You With Mousercise's I Wanna Be Like You II Musical Song *The Scooby Doo Gang as The Road To El Dorado Cast *Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear (from The Muppets) as TImon and Pumbaa *The Beagle Boys as The Three Thugs *Mad Jack, Snuk, Walter Melon, Courage, Chicken, Johnny Bravo, and Crunch Bandicoot as The Seven Dwarfs *The Hello Kitty Characters as The Winx Club Cast *The Video Game Characters as The FernGully Cast *The Peanuts Characters as The Little Mermaid Characters *Rayman as Jiminy Cricket *The Rayman Characters as The Megamind Cast *The Mario Characters as The Princess and the Frog Cast *The Three Stooges as Ed, Edd, and Eddy *Mario (from Super Mario Bros.) as Hercules *Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Cric-Kee *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Genie *Cream (from Sonic X) as Terk *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Merlin *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Captain Hook *Princess Daisy (from Super Mario Bros.), Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series), Stanley (from Disney's Stanley), Pinocchio, Igor, and Scalawag (from Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night) as The Woman, Monkey, Boy, and The Three Men *The Koopalings (from Super Mario Bros.) as Ratigan's Henchmen *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Hades *Dr. Robotnik (from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) as Edgar *Mecha Sonic (from Sonic X) as Berkeley Beetle *The Robots (from Sonic X) as Berkeley Beetle's Guards *The Hugo the Troll Characters as The Hunchback of Notre Dame Cast *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Mask *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as The Indian Chief *Talullah (from Tickety Toc) as Thumbelina *Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Gru *The Raving Rabbids as Gru's Minions *Anna, Elsa, and Merida as The Female Kids *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Mr. Smee *Winslow (from CatDog) as Bartok the Magnificent *The TUGS Characters as The My Little Pony Cast *The Theodore Tugboat Characters as The Shrek Cast *Hugo and Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Kronk and Ms. Birdwell *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as Phil *Thomas O' Malley and Duchess (from The Aristocats) as Goofy and Sylvia *The Robot Pirates (from Rayman 2) as The Pirates *The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Weasels *Spyro (from Spyro) as Ratty *GonGon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Moley *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Mr. Winkie *Croc as Roger Rabbit *Jake (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Wreck-It Ralph *May, Misty, and Dawn (from Pokemon) as The Powerpuff Girls *Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) as Jack *Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Crosby *The Happy Tree Friends Cast as The Sonic Cast *Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi as Alvin and the Chipmunks *Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Birdo as The Chipettes *Cuddles and Giggles (from Happy Tree Friends) as Romeo and Juliet Thomas/The Lion King Special Guests For The Elephant Graveyard and Hyena Chase * Cynder as Crysta * MeeMee as Princess Jasmine * Penny as Esmerelda * George Darling as Man * Tommy as Mowgli * Talullah as Shanti * Baby as Rajan * Wyldstyle as Chel * The Spongebob Squarepants Cast as The Road To El Dorado People * Prince Derek as Shrek * Princess Odette as Princess Fiona * Holly as Anne Marie * Woody as Charlie * Scooby Doo as Bullseye * Princess Peach as Jessie * Anna, Elsa, and Merida as Maggie, Calloway, and Grace * Rayman, Betina, LacMac, and Cookie as Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman * Grandpa Lou as Professor Porter * Dr. Neo Cortex as Clayton * Coco Bandicoot as Jane Porter * Cream as Princess Eilonwy * Tails as Taran * Amy Rose as Mulan * Ed, Edd, and Eddy as Puffin, Speedy, and Jean Bob * Spyro as Pongo Special Guests For The Stampede *Pongo as Rabbit *Thomas O' Malley as Tigger *Stu Pickles as Shan Yu's Father *Tommy as Mowgli *Theodore, Hank, George, and Foduck as The Vultures *Buzz Lightyear as Diego *Aladdin as Manny *Princess Jasmine as Ellie *The Cartoon Network Characters as The Madagascar Characters *Mama Robotnik as Madame Medusa *Dr. Robotnik as Mr. Snoops *Tom and Jerry as Tiger and Kipper *The Disney Characters as The Valliant Cast *Dr. Bad Boon as Captain Hook *MeeMee as Wendy Darling *AiAi as Peter Pan *Peter Perfect as Kenai *The Wacky Races Characters as The Brother Bear Cast Special Guests For The Hula *Rayman as Thomas the Tank Engine *Princess Jasmine as Tigress *Kanga as Viper *Lilo, Stitch, and Murfy as The Three Kids *Baloo as Po *Angus MacBadger as Shifu Thomas/Pinocchio Special Guests For Give A Little Whistle *AiAi as Shrek *Scrappy Doo as Donkey *Tommy Pickles as Jackie Chan *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy *Woody as The Grinch *Princess Eilonwy as Minerva Mink *Agent Ed as Wakko *Salem (from Sabrina) as Stitch *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Yakko *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Puffin *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Phoon *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Professor Owl *The Female Girls as The Fairies *Montana (from Play Safe) as Skipper Special Guests For Smudger's Transformation *Mario as Mike *Luigi as Sulley *Rayman as The Nostaglic Guy with Glasses *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Genie *Tails as Spongebob *Sonic as Squidward *Tony Toponi as Bloo *Fievel Mousekewitz as Mac Thomas/Dumbo Special Guests For The Routsabouts *The Broomsticks, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Casey Jr, Kimba, The Smurfs, The TUGS Characters, The Theodore Tugboat Characters, Yen Sid, Mickey Mouse, Mario, Luigi, Donald Duck, Yoshi, Johnny, and Toots as The Workers Special Guests For Pyramid of Pachyderms *Mario as Mickey Mouse *Luigi as Donald Duck *MeeMee as Tillie *Tails as Pinocchio *AiAi as Chip *Rayman as Tack *Ly the Fairy as Princess Yum Yum *Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and Aku Aku as The Vultures *Sonic as Jiminy Cricket *Agent Ed as Boy Special Guests For Pink Elephants on Parade * Globox as Tim Lockwood * Sally, Bunnie, and Sonia as The Chipettes * Agent Ed as Rabbit * Amy, Cream, and Rouge as The Powerpuff Girls * Tom and Jerry as Sonic and Tails * Spike and Tyke as Original Sonic and Tails * Tiger as Pluto * Mr. Bean as Lumiere * Tanya, Jasmine, Yum Yum, Penlope Pitstop, Alice, and Toodles as Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity * Laurel as Wreck It Ralph * Hardy as Fix It Felix Jr * Ethel as Vanellope * Cuddles as Romeo * Giggles as Juliet * Ten Cents as Roger Rabbit * Hercules as Eddie Valiant * Casey Jr as Basil of Baker Street * Johnny as Dr. Dawson * Princess Peach as Dorothy * Yoshi as Dorothy's Dog * Hugo and his Family as The Ice Age Characters * Gromit as Patrick * Wallace as Spongebob * The Shrimpers as The Heffalumps and Woozles * Peter Griffin as Donald Duck * Gumball as Jose Carioca * Indiana Jones as Panchito Pistoles * Luke Skywalker as Mushu * The Stormtroopers as The Wolf Hunters, The Rhino Guards, The Elephant Guards, and The Hippo Guards * Darth Vader as Crococaptain * The Mr. Men Characters as The Dawn Patrol * The Goons as The Powerpuff Girls Villains * The Robot Pirates as The Marching Cards * The Dantinis as The Blue Bad Guys * WereHog Tom as Dark Sonic * Deers as The Albert Einsteins * Shaggy Rogers as Timon * Casey Jones as Pumbaa * Goblins as The Grand Duke of Owls' Minions * Golbin King as The Grand Duke of Owls * Dexter as Plucky Duck * Stickybeard's Pirates as The Cobras * The Bandits as The Spiders * Emmet as Mickey Mouse * Lois Griffin as Daisy Duck * Wyldstyle as Minnie Mouse * Casey Jr as Eddy * Toots as Ed * Johnny as Edd * Cat as Tigger * Dog as Roo * Shaun as Cogsworth * Ten Cents as Bugs Bunny * Lillie Lightship as Lola Bunny * Fred Jones and Batman as Romeo and Juliet's Fathers * The Weasels as The Cy Bugs * President Buisness as Discord * Rayman as Flint Lockwood * Ly the Fairy as Samantha "Sam" Sparks * Salem as Steve * Zorran, Zak, Zebedee, Zip, and Zug as The Weasels * Montana as Honest John * Tootle as Gideon * John Crichton as Jacquimo * Ursula as Nightmare Moon * Dr. Robotnik as Captain Hook * Luigi as Captain * Mario as Captain K'nuckles * Homestar Runner as Scooby Doo * Pom Pom as Pichu * Top Cat as Ichabod Crane * Waffles as Ichabod's Horse * Jim Hawkins as Yakko Warner * Mr. Blik as Wakko Warner * Princess Daisy as Dot Warner * Cerberus as Frankenstein * Gordon Quid as Dracula * The Alley Cats as The Monsters * Pinocchio as Jimmy * The Seven Dwarves as The Party Guests Thomas/Peter Pan Special Guests For You Can Fly! * Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles as The Three Nephews * Talullah as Alice * Tommy as The White Lion * Anais as Webby * The Pokemon Cast as The Shrek Characters * Jimmy Neutron as Koda * Eeyore as Donkey * Butch as Itchy * Agent Ed as Student * The Banjo Kazooie Characters as The Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Cast * Rayman as Harry Potter * Spike as Kuzco * Witch Hazel as The Witch * The Donkey Kong Characters as The Wind in the Willows (1996) Cast * Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Three Stooges * Rudolph, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder, and Blitzen as The Reindeers * The Conker's Bad Fur Day Characters as The Kung Fu Panda Cast * The Sonic Characters as The Pebble and the Penguin Cast * The TUGS Characters as The See Spot Run Cast * The Theodore Tugboat Characters as The Ice Age Cast * The Rayman Characters as The Madagascar Cast * Spyro as Inspector Gadget * Scooby Doo as Lightning McQueen * Shaggy Rogers as Mater * The Anastasia Characters as The How To Train Your Dragon Cast * Top Cat as Timon * Mario as Jimmy Neutron * Luigi as Jimmy's Friend * Mickey Mouse as Jiminy Cricket * Mr. Dumpty as Scrooge McDuck * Bugs Bunny as Brer Rabbit * The Top Cat Characters as The Valliant Characters * Budgie as The Flying House * Hercules as Rocky * The Babes in Toyland Cast as The Tron Characters * Robin Hood as Jeremy * Princess Yum Yum as Mrs. Brisby * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Finding Nemo Cast * The Dantinis as The Bees * Ten Cents as Winnie the Pooh * Kipper as Gromit * The Ducks as The Gooses * The Raccoons Cast as The Space Monkey Cast * Stu Pickles as The Genius * Warrior as Tigger * Digby as Roo * Romeo and Juliet as Blue and Jewel * Crash Bandicoot as Wall-E * Coco Bandicoot as EVE * Salem as Tom * Cub as Wart * Puffa as Archemides * Cuddles as Emelius Browne * Giggles as Miss Elegant Price * Rit, Rut, and Rat as The Kids * Oliver the Vast as Edgar * Baloo and Bagheera as Napoleon and Lafyette * The Magic Roundabout Characters as The Batman Cast * The Wacky Races Characters as The Great Mouse Detective Cast * The Looney Tunes Characters as The Bug's Life Cast * The Mario Characters as The Gargoyles Cast * Pheobus as Cody * Phoebus's Horse as Marahute * Theodore (from TT) as Stuart Little * Emily (from TT) as Margalo * Baby as Dumbo * Luke Skywalker as Timothy Q. Mouse * GonGon, Papa Smurf, Fur Foot, Panther Cap, and the Pink Panther as The Crows * AiAi as Aladdin * MeeMee as Princess Jasmine * Fievel as Tarzan * Cholena as Jane * The Evil Cats as The Baboons * Rocket Robot as Donald Duck * Hercules as Hercules * Fire Tug as Pegasus * Pinocchio as Mowgli * Phineas and Ferb as The Cat and the Bird * Indiana Jones as Orville * Tanya as Pocahontas * Tak as Wilbur * Emmet as Bernard * Wyldstyle as Bianca * Benny as Buzz Lightyear * Berk as Woody * Superman as The Iron Giant * Wonder Woman as Mary Poppins * Toothy as Gonzo * Nutty as Ratso * Professor Oak as Ludwig Von Drake Special Guests For Following The Leader *Agent Ed as Genie *Ten Cents as Jackie Chan *Sally Seaplane as Jade Chan *Hercules as Uncle Chan *Gnasty Gnorc as Tohru *The Three Stooges, Laurel, and Hardy as The Animals *Benny as The Boy *Rayman as Aladdin *Rocket Robot on Wheels as Abu *Archie the PB15 as The Magic Carpet *Dr. Robotnik as Govenor Ratcliffe *Dr. Robotnik's Robotniks as Dr. Ratcliffe's Guards *The Sonic Characters as The Night at the Museum Cast *The Koopalings as The Marching Cards *Bernard, Tramp, Timothy, Jeremy, Dumbo, Pooh, and Piglet as The Seven Dwarves *The Mario Characters as The Digimon Cast Special Guests For What Made The Red Man Red? * Bowser Koopa as Scar * Koopalings as The Hyenas * The Teensies as The Indians * Crash Bandicoot as Brer Rabbit * Dr. N Gin as Brer Bear * Dr. Neo Cortex as Brer Fox * The Three Stooges as Donald Duck, Panticho, and Jose Carioca * The Globox Children as The Birds * Baby as Young Simba * Mr. Bean as Zazu * Tiny Kong as Young Nala * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Lion King Animals * Laurel and Hardy as Chip and Dale * Tommy as Mowgli * The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as Monkeys * Peter Griffin as Flunkey Monkey * Cream as Alice * The Gobbos as The Flowers * Luigi as The Mad Hatter * Winnie the Pooh as Baloo * Theodore, Foduck, George, and Hank as The Vultures * Gumball, Darwin, and Penny as Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella * AiAi as Adult Simba * Kermit and Fozzie as Timon and Pumbaa Special Guests For Your Mother and Mine * Wallace as TinTin * Gromit as Snowy * Stu Pickles as Captain Haddock * Laurel and Hardy as Thomson and Tomson * Bernard, Tramp, Timothy, Jeremy, Dumbo, Pooh, and Piglet as The Seven Dwarves Category:Dcolemanh